Whacha Lookin' At Trick?
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Sarah is a family friend of Christian, what happens when she finds pleasure in pranking the Shield? How will the men in vests react, especially Dean? Will Sarah be able to out run a sadistic psychopath forever? Or does Dean have other intentions? DeanxOc. Rated M for Moxley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in the context that everything that happens on the show is real (I.E. the personalities, rivalries, gimmics) with the exception of the superstars with only one name (i.e. Christian, Kane, Edge) It starts June 21 and goes through July 14 Money in the Bank.**

"Does your mother know you're here?" Jay Reso glared at the teeny brunette currently at his hotel room door.

"No, but I doubt she'll notice." Said brunette pushed past him into the room carying nothing but an army backpack and a gym bag. "She still thinks it's New Years, drinking and shooting away. I tried to tell her that schools out for summer but she just slapped me and called me a liar."

"Sarah, you need to get her help. More importnantly you need to go back home." He sighed knowing he was fighting a lost battle.

"I tried but they don't do anything, I'm sick of her and it's not like I'm missing anything!" She groaned, head pounding and stomach growling obscenely.

"You don't look so good. When was the last time you ate anything?" Jay asked woried, hand pressing against her forehead.

"Yeah you know how to get all the ladies with that line." He gave her a glare. "Umm I don't know, couple days maybe a week. Two week tops."

The superstar was silent for awhile, finally he sighed and stood. "Alright you can stay for the summer, but after that you're going back home and I'm talking to the police personally."

"Oh what you gonna go all Canadian on them?" She teased but hugged him in gratification. The blonde patted her on the head as he ordered room service.

"Okay some ground rules." Jay said as he set down the sandwhich he'd gotten. "When we're at the arena don't call me Jay. You gotta call me Christian, also if anyone asks you're my niece."

"Why?" She mumbled through her own sandwhich.

"Okay don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want people making assumptions about our relationship."

"Okay _**that's **_gross."

"Right and I don't want anyone knowing about Colleen's ummm less than Straight-Edge actions."

"You're embarrassed of my mom." She accused, eyes narrowed.

"Alittle, I'm not exactly proud of the people I use to run with in my youth, but your mom is definitely the worst example."

"In your youth? Dude only old people say that." Sarah was laughing, not bothered at the minor insult to her mother.

"Ha Ha!" He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay back to the rules, no going into others lockerooms invited or not. No insulting people, I don't care if you can outsmart them when they get pissed, don't do it."

"I'm not allowed to have any fun, that's what you're saying right?" He ignored her.

"Don't steal, don't swear and stay away from the cameras. I don't want your mother to call me up because she finally realized you left when she saw you on TV."

"Don't worry about that, she sold our TV awhile back." Sarah mumbled bitterly already finished with her meal. "Okay I won't cause trouble, well if I can help it." She grinned at him, he smirked and ruffled her long hair.

"Come on, Kiddo. It's Friday night and Drew McIntyre has a date with my fist." He smiled at her and started towards the door.

"Hey, Jay..."

"Yeah?" He turned only to be tackled to the floor and smothered with a hug.

"I missed you... So much." She let out a pathetic noise, something like a sigh and a whine.

"I missed you too, Kid. I tried to call but the line was canceled and you guys had moved." He sat up, much to the chagrin of a still mopey Sarah.

"Yeah we've been in Houston for a couple years, I hate it but mom said she got a good job there... It was just a drug dealer of a boyfriend. I miss the place in Kitchener." She sighed and finally stood, dragging him up too.

"God you've gotten taller," He smirked at her, she was still a good foot shorter than him.

"Still the shortest senior in school, though." The teen shouted as she opened the door to leave, Jay trailing behind her with a laugh.

_Turns out waiting for Friday night to start was boring_, she thought with a sigh. _Nothing to do, no one to bother. _She glared from her spot on a crate at the door across the hall from her. It was the men's lockeroom, so she couldn't go in, but she wasn't allowed to venture anywhere else, so she had to wait outside the door until Jay -oops, _Christian_- was ready. "What is taking so long?" She grumbled, earning a few looks from exiting superstars, she ignored them and continued her glare on the door.

Finally he emerged, dressed in his signature tights and ready to fight. Sara grinned and leaped from her spot to bounce in place beside him, earning every more looks from people around them.

"So Christian... You said Sarah was your...?" Alex Riley trialed off, giving her suspicious glances.

"She's my neice,"

"I'm his niece." They spoke quickly at the same time, Alex gave them another look and Sarah didn't blame him, her and Jay -_Christian!_- looked nothing alike and acted nothing alike.

"Right, well good luck with your match." He said walking off.

"Thanks." The blonde called after him, before turning to Sarah. "Calm down, you're freaking people out."

"I can't help it!" She cried dramatically. "I was so bored waiting for you. What did you even do in there? Wait! Nevermind I don't wanna know."

"Just stay at catering and watch my match, it's only McIntyre so I shouldn't be too slow in getting back to the lockerooms and out of here." He grinned cockily and she just rolled her eyes.

He walked her to catering and sat with her until he was called up, she was half way through with her cookie when she called. "J- Christian." He turned and gave her a warning look.

"What's wrong?"

"Be careful." Her voice was quiet for once and he gave her a soft smile. "Okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Kiddo. I'm a professional." He ruffled her hair again, got swatted at again, and left to his position.

Suffice to say Sarah only last thirty seconds on her own in catering before she was told to leave, mostly because she was cheering to loudly for her 'Uncle'. So instead she waited for him beside the gorilla, half hidden behind the crates. She still had a good view of the screen and cheered as quietly as possible to avoid detection. It was almost a given that Christian would win, honestly Sarah was sightly offended on behalf of her friend that he was given such a pathetic opponent. With a slight huff she jumped down from her position in time to hear 'Special Ops' go off on the Titatron, whipping around to the flat screen she watched as the Shield began to methodically stalk their way to the ring where Christian still was.

"Oh God, please get out of there!" She cried, not noticing the camera men turning to watch her, recording her reaction. When Christian refused to leave the ring she let out a shriek of horror, rushing to the entrance to try and help. She would have made it if it weren't for the Staff Manager that stood at the position to cue Wrestlers for their entrance.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't go out there!" He had a firm hold on her arms, taking precatiouns not to do anything that could cause a lawsuit against him. The cameras were eating this up, the footage didn't go out live but was recording anyways for future use.

"No that's my- my Uncle! I need to help!"

"You don't have clearance ma'am, you need calm down and wait for him to go back to the trainers." He nodded to one of the female staff members and she was lead off to the back, she didn't struggle, the attack had ended. She was of no use now.

The Staff-Lady-Person left her alone sitting outside the Trainers Office, soon afterwards Christian arrived, leaning heavily on on Referee's shoulders and limping, but he was walking. She rushed to hug him, he let out a ow groan of pain but didn't complain, she shoved the referee away and took over leading him into the medical room.

"You weren't careful." The brunette said in a sad voice, if he wasn't so injured she would pout, but that seemed unnecessary. He gave a short chcukle and planted a kiss on her head as the Trainer's began their examination.

"Sorry, Kiddo. I didn't know the Shield would be coming out there." She gave him a glare.

"You should've left the ring when they came."

"And ruin my reputation?" He scoffed.

"Save yourself." She huffed. "You just got back, try not to get injured so soon after."

"Whatever, I can handle the Shield." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Can you go grab my bag? Just ask one of the superstars to get it for you, it's in the back left corner." She nodded and stalked out of the room, still alittle pissed. Not necessarily at Christian, more at the Shield. The farther along she walked the angerier she got.

_Where do they get off? _She growled in her mind. _Attacking a guy for no fucking reason! God they just want to be spoil sports, trying to get some of Jay's spotlight. Fucking losers. _When she arrived at the lockeroom she didn't even feel like waiting for a superstar to come out so she could ask them to grab Christian's things. Instead she opened the door and stalked in, not even glance at the shocked me, her sole focus was on the gym bag in the corner with the giant C on it.

"Hey what is she doing in here?" It was Heath Slater who yelled and Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this point.

"Don't worry your not that impressive enough to look at anyways." She growled dryly, earning a few snickers. "I'm just getting Christian's things."

"You must be a lesbian or something not to look at this." Heath yelled loudly trying to get some laughs at her expense, he recieved none.

"Me not wanting to look at ou naked proves I'm not a lesbian, Wendy." Now she had some mirth to her voice, grabbing the bag. At her insult a loud chorus of 'Oooos' rang out and she recieved some claps for it, she didn't have to turn to hear Slater stomp over to her. "Don't come up at me with your vagina hanging all out!" She shrieked dramatically getting a pat of the back for Ziggler.

Before he could get much closer the Uso's stepped infront of her, barring the towel-clad ginger, she watched this with mild interest from the corner of her eyes. Turning she began walking out of the room, stopping to tilt her head at Jericho who was lounging by the front- fully clothed thankfully. "Where's the Shield's lockeroom?"

It got instantly quiet before he responded. "Woah, you don't wanna go looking around for them. Just go back to your Uncle and help him get better."

"Tell me now or I go out there screaming I was dragged in here against my will." She glared through narrowed eyes, he sighed.

"Lockeroom 1886. But please don't go up there alone." He turned to look at the rest of the lockeroom, spotting Jimmy and Jey. "Take the Usos with you they'll-"

"Chris." Jey interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"She's gone." He dead panned, pointing to the spot where the teeny brunette had once stood.

"Dammit!" Jericho groaned he looked at the twins. "Go after her please?"

"No prob," Jimmy said as he and his twin set off.

Sarah had already gotten a plan in mind for what she would do when she arrived at the Shield's door, it mostly included insulting them enough so they gave chase and then disappear leaving them in frustration. Of course she knew Jericho had probably sent the Usos after her which is why she sprinted her way there, hoping to get their with enough time to cause trouble. A swift knock to the door and she was face to face with a shirtless Dean Ambrose.

"What?" He seemed unconcerned at her presence, eyes running up and down her figure and she resisted the urge to cover her chest with her arms.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She hissed and he looked taken aback for a moment. "Bunch of punk ass wannabes, actin' like you're all great for attacking a man after his match!" The door opened wider to reveal Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, both looking mildly annoyed, but Dean was turning red. Trying to restrain himself.

"I think you didn't really think this through." Roman spoke, he had a daughter and his patience was alot stronger than his team mates. Sarah ignored him, focusing on the clearly losing it Dean.

"Aww did I hurt the little princess's feelings?" She cooed to Ambrose, inching her face closer to his.

"Little girl I don't know who you are but you better turn your little ass around and skip off back to grandma's house." Seth gestured for her to leave. Again she ignored him and continued smirking at Dean.

"You seemed expecially eager to hit Christian," She began voice full of mirth. "It's easy to beat up another man to cover up any..." She paused running her eyes up and down the elder man. "Short comings you probably have."

Dean reached out to grab her, with a loud laugh she ducked and took off, her plan working. They past some very confused Usos as Dean chased her, Seth and Roman jogging behind them. Seth to watch what happened if she got caught and Roman to make sure Dean didn't go overboard.

Sarah turned one corner, Dean barely a half-step behind her, when she suddenly disappeared. He stopped and turned around wildly, Roman had to supress a chuckle at the psychotic looking man. Dean started searching behind crates and throwing open doors. "Give it up man, your mystery girl is gone." Seth muttered going back to the lockeroom to finish changing.

Waiting a few minutes Dean finally gave up and returned Roman hovering over him, just in case she came out of her hiding spot. Unbeknowest to the Shield she had moved a crate infront of a door, leaving about a foot of space and made sure the door was open before going to the Shield. The door lead to an empty lockeroom with another door that opened to a busy hallway close to the trainers.

"What took so long?" Christian asked suspiciously when Sarah arrived back at the trainers.

"Had to wait awhile for someone to get it." She lied smoothly, he didn't buy it.

"So explain why Chris Jericho came in saying you had barged into the men's lockeroom, insulted Heath Slater, and left to confront the Shield?" He stood, his chest bandaged, face angry.

"Well it seems you have the whole story then." She joked, he didn't laugh. "Except the part where I mind fucked Dean Ambrose and got away with it." That got a smile out of the Wrestler, he patted her hair smooothing it under his fingers.

"Let's get out of here." He sighed as they walked out to the parking lot, Sarah had her hoodie on to avoid detection. Turns out she needed it, Dean was prowling around the lot, Christian spotted him first and quickly shoved her to hide behind a car. She almost yelled at him until she saw the man herself.

Christian motioned for her to stay hidden and slowly made his way to their rental, when he was in position to peel out quickly she started to dash, a hand on her hoodie stopped her. Ragged, warm breathes against her making her shiver. "I'll show you shortcomings, you little bitch." Dean growled into her ear. "I'll wreck you."

"You couldn't even break my hymen." She hissed lowly, grin on her face before she turned quickly and slapped him. His hand loosened for an instant and that was all she needed, she broke out into a run, Dean recovering quickly to follow. As she neared the car it became apparent that she would have no time to open and shut the door before her caught up.

With a low yell she launched herself, barely making it on the roof of the SUV before Jay, who got the same idea, floored it and they left the parking lot, Jay rolled down the window and slowed down the car. Sarah slid into the seat through the window, a wide smile on her face. "Dude that was like something from Fast and Furious."

"I was about ready to run him over," Jay growled, pulling over to check on her. "But I figured with a bum shoulder I wouldn't help much." Sarah just smiled and patted his cheek.

"I'm good at getting out of stuff like this."

"Well let's hope this ends now," He mumbled. "God Sarah you broke every single rule I placed!"

"Hey I did not steal anything!" She glared. "And I didn't get caught on camera."

"Well from now on you are gonna stay in the Diva's Lockeroom or the hotel while I'm in the ring."

"Whatever, I still had fun tonight." She grinned as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to explain to me why your 'niece' is on my WWE app?" Stephanie McMahon was alot more intimidating in person, that was all Sarah could think as she sat across from the former champion with Jay -Christian- was at her side.

"I don't know what to saw ma'am." Christian said honestly, shooting a glare at the teeny woman beside him. "It was my understanding that she didn't go near the cameras."

"I didn't know they were there," Sarah sheepishly muttered, this woman was like her mother when she was sober and it scared her alittle. "I was only focused on trying to help Chr- my uncle." Stephanie noticed the mistake and sighed.

"I know, I was shown the recording a couple minutes after the incident," She smirked at Christian's shocked face. "I told them to upload it on the app, makes for converts to you. Seeing a beautiful young woman in tears, clawing her way to get to her defenseless 'uncle'." She put air quotes around 'uncle'.

"I don't want her on TV." Christian started but Steph cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, I want her on screen and she has great expression and Twitter is blowing up on who she is. I want you to start valeting Christian to the ring and learning some mic skills." She said to Sarah, who just stared at Christian for permission. "And I want you both to keep up this uncle niece sharade. It's obviously fake but I don't want any corporate sleeze balls whining that you two act like an item, because they will just to undermine me."

"I don't want her out there, she has a pension for trouble and if you let her get away with one thing she'll have free run." Christian glared and stood from his seat, this only seemed to amuse the McMahon.

"That's what I'm hoping for, I heard from the Usos and Jericho she went after the Shield." Sarah flushed slightly and Christian sighed. "She's smart, she'll add to the fued so well, and she seems more than capable of getting out of the messes she makes. Take her to the ring with her, let her antagonize the Shield and just let her go nuts. I'll do damage control if I need to." Sarah smirked at the Canadian, he just glared at the ceiling.

"If she get's hurt," He leaned over Stephanie's desk, managing to be threatening for once. "I swear to God if she's hurt, I will end you and leave no trance you ever existed." Stephanie was never one to be pushed around by the talent but she allowed Christian this one time, she could see where he was coming from.

"Understood, I'll have a contract ready by tomorrow morning, so be back here by then and she'll debut on Main Event that night." She looked at Sarah to make sure she understood and when the teen nodded she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Jay I swear I didn't know the cameras were there." Sarah sighed when they closed the door, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"I know, Kiddo. I watched the footage, I don't think you even knew where you were at that point." He smiled forgivingly, patting her on the head. "But now that you gonna be comming out to the ring with me, I need to teach you some moves just incase." She started to protest but he cut her off. "I know you can street fight but it's different here, the ropes and turnbuckles and the chairs. It takes some skill to use the enviorment to your adavantage and I happen to be a professional."

"That doesn't make you sound cocky." She scoffed but didn't argue on the subject. "When do we start?"

"Right now," He smirked. "Let's go, there's a practice ring and it's only like 7, no one will be up at this point." She nodded and followed him.

It was empty when Dean showed up alone, Roman was impossible to wake most times and Seth had been spending time with his girlfriend, so the auburn hair man was resigned to go alone and hope to find a sparring partner. For several minutes he found no one, no one in the lockerooms or wandering around catering, so he just sat and waited. That's when he saw her, with that old bitch Christian, she was bouncing along beside the veteran pratically exuding excitement.

His blue eyes widened and he slinked up higher in the stands, thankful for his ring gear making him blend in, it wouldn't matter anyways she was sole focused on the Canadian. Dean felt a spark of envy pass through his being, she should be paying attention to him, he was superior he was better in every way. But he pushed the emotion aside, it would do him no good to get himself worked up, if he wanted to take her down he'd have to sit back and wait and watch. Study her moves and behavior before he finally punished her for her disrespect, he had to have some kind of advantage, she could watch every one of his filmed matches and figure out a way to beat him.

Dean had never liked the unknown, he wanted every detail he got grab and he would analyze it to the point of obsession. That was what he was doing now, watching the two fly about the ring practicing basics, he gaped at some of the things she was already capable of. A lionsault that hit the mark flawlessly, rolling out of a choke hold, even countering his Crossblades. That's when he began teaching her how to get to the ropes from a hold.

Christian bent her arm so far back even Dean flinched and twisted one leg back to the heel dug into her ass, she had to use her core muscles to squirm and inch on her belly, free arm reaching out for the ropes. On her front she managed to crawl from the center on the ring to the ropes, then Christian would counted like the reff and release, only for them to do it all over again. For nearly fifteen minutes they did the same routine, she managed to get out in under a minute everytime and that impressed the blonde in the ring. Then they switched it up, a new hold the pinned both her arms so her elbows touched the back of her head, she had to twist and throw her legs to manage to put a foot on the bottom ropes.

As far as Dean could tell Christian wasn't giving her any insturtions apart from where to stand and lay down for the sleeper hold. She was doing all of this by instinct, going off of feeling what works, he was teaching her to adapt to the change and not just memorize what someone says works best. Dean felt another pang of jealousy, his own mentor had not taught him in such a way, it had set him back in his career and now he hated Sarah even more for this advantage she had over him and others like him.

Sarah was in the middle of twisting out of a hold when she spotted him, she tried her best not to make it obvious she had seen him. For a moment she stilled and craned her neck to face Christian. "Don't look up but we're being watched." She hissed, his eyes widened slightly but he covered it up and she began crawling to the ropes again.

"Who? Where?" He spoked into her ear and she almost made a face, _Say it not spray it, Jay_.

"Doesn't matter," She didn't want him flipping out. "I'll get rid of 'em, leave the ring pretending our session is over." She whispered and he glared.

"Not leaving you alone with some freak." He growled lowly and she managed to reach the ropes and he counted.

"Just do it, ow! Bitch that was on purpose!" She shouted, he had twisted her legs sideways at the very last second before releasing her. They stood and she started for the center again but he sighed and stopped her.

"Take a break, Kiddo. You did great today, we'll work on something new later tonight." The blonde smiled and patted her on the back. "Let's go, Diva's showers are open, no offense but you smell." He teased and she stuck her tongue out.

"You go ahead," She waved him off. "I'm gonna see if there's anything cool underneath the ring." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows stupidly.

"Just be careful," He said seriously, but covered it up smoothly. "Hornswoggle tends to hang out under there and you never know what he's gonna steal." He smirked and ruffled her dark hair, he gave her one last glance before he left.

Pretending she thought she was alone Sarah sat down besides the ropes, yawning slightly she could see slight movement from the corner of her eye. Dean was moving and she needed something to throw him off his game, to show she was a step ahead. She smirked when she thought of it, waiting for him to get just alittle closer before she slipped off her shirt, leaving her in a pink sports bra.

He had stopped, that much she could tell she sighed loudly and pretended to still be oblivious she stood and stretched. Trying to fight back a smirk she slid out of the ring, turning to face him, he was much closer than she had thought another few seconds and he'd be in the ring. Finally she smirked at him and walked past, he just stared after her, amazed at her brashness.

"And how did you get rid of who ever was watching?" Jay asked when she exited the Diva's freshly showered.

"Oh you know," Sarah giggled. "Just being myself and they get thrown off." He didn't like how she had dodged giving any details but let it slide.

"Well let's go," He pushed her to walk in front of him. "I'm starving."

"Me too," She laughed.

Roman Reigns woke to the sound of something hitting the wall, he glanced over at the clock, it was nearly 8:30. With a growl he shoved himself out of bed, determined to find out the sounce of the sound and get rid of it. What he found was a very flustered look Dean punching the door over and over. He watched for a moment, taking in the man's red face and not so discete arousal, it was almost amusing to see the normally composed man acting like this.

"Something on your mind?" He asked smoothly, the auburn man rounded to face him and glared.

"This isn't funny! I saw her again and she teased me, openly as if I was some second rate rookie." He shouted and punched the wall once again. "She was right there! I had her and I would've made her pay but ah!" Another punch, his knuckles split, Roman decided to intervene.

"Stop that you have a match tomorrow," He grabbed his partner's arm. "It sounds like she's smart, look this is childish. Why can't you let this go?"

Dean didn't respond, staring at the floor, well glaring. His face went from red to flushed, Roman raised a brow, it almost looked like Dean... "You wanna fuck her." It was a statement, not a question. The angry man's silence was enough of an answer. "Perhaps being pleasant would help." He laughed, he had never seen Dean at such a loss for what to do.

"I don't wanna fuck that little bitch." Dean finally managed to speak.

"Yeah that explains the boner." Roman said smartly, gesturing to the man's arousal. Dean's eyes widened and he looked down, as if he didn't know he was hard.

"Shut up!" He roared and stalked off to the bathroom, turning up the shower hoping to scrub away the lust that seemed to be inside his pores because of Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

"And now being accompamied by his niece Sarah. Christian!" The annoucer drew his name out, and the blonde beside her smiled and wraped an arm around her. It was Main Event and Christian had a match against Dean Ambrose, of course the rest of the Shield would be there and the Canadian had warned her about them.

The crowd was buzzing with electricity as Sarah climbed into the ring, their cheers filling her with a strange energy. She could see why Christian did this, why he fought so hard for their approval, it was like a drug and she had only gotten her first shot, she was quickly becoming addicted. The Shield's theme song hit, the cheering turned to boos and Sarah felt herself tense with anticipation, Christian read it as nervousness.

"Relax," He hugged her close to his side. "You'll be fine."

"Of course I will," She smirked back at him. "I'm fucking amazing." He laughed and ushered her out of the ring as Dean entered, Roman and Seth stayed by the barricades farthest from her.

She made a sneering face to the US champion, he huffed and started for her, Christian blocked his path and the reff rang the bell. The two locked up, Dean gaing the upper hand by throwing his opponent into the turnbuckles. They exchanged blows, Christian was clearly distracted with concern for Sarah's safety outside with the two remaining Shielders. The brunette sensed this and picked a steel chair for her weapon, showing it to her 'Uncle' it seemed to give him peace of mind, enough so that he started keeping the upper hand.

Sarah cheered from her spot, no longer watching the Shield like she had been instructed to, her friend was winning. Roman used that moment to deliver a punch to Christian, the match stopped but the three men slid into the ring to attack. Christian had instructed her to run if this happened, but he knew she wouldn't listen, she rushed into the ring chair in hand. Seth was the first victim of her rage fueled strikes, a shot to the back of the head and he probably had a concusion. Dean tried to wrestle the chair away from her and succeeded, pausing a moment to grin with victory.

**SLAP!**

He held his face in shock, she had cocked her hand far back and struck him with the open palm, her whole body twisting to give added force to the slap. Roman, who had been assisting Seth, stared open mouthed, almost looking impressed. Christian used the shocking distraction to yank her out of the ring, sliding her legs out from under her, carrying her up the ramp as she fought to continue fighting.

"I told you to get out of there if they attacked." He scolded as they entered the private lockeroom Stephanie had given him to help accomedate Sarah.

"Yeah and I saved your ass." She replied evenly.

"When I tell you to do something, it's for your safety." He sighed and sat down on the bench, yanking off his boots.

"And if I disobey you it's for your safety." Sarah smiled back. "Come on, you know me, I'll never walk away if someone is hurt, especially not if it's you."

"Just be careful," He sighed again and gave her a one arm hug, she shoved away from him.

"Get away from me, you stink." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Go shower, Smelly." He grabbed her head and tried to shove her face into his arm pit.

"Smell me!' He laughed and she punched him in the ribs, he released her with a smile. "Love you, Kiddo." He teased, knowing she was irritated.

"Yeah yeah, love ya too, dumbass." She rolled her eyes and started brushing her now tangled hair. "Seriously, how old are you?"

"This many." The blonde held up three fingers.

"Oh god, I'm in the care of a child," She laughed.

"Hey me and Edge used to take great care of you!" He shot back.

"Aww Uncle Edge," She sighed fondly. "I miss him."

"Why is he Uncle and I'm just Jey?"

"You insisted that our relationship would be professional," She laughed, remembering when he had said that to her 5 year old self. "Edge was all smiles and fun, you were the responsible one."

"Lord knows if I wasn't we'd all would've died horribly." He said matter of factly.

"Probably jumping off the roof of a hotel into the swimming pool." She agreed and he nodded.

As it turned out, Sarah was already infamous backstage, her stunt on Monday had spread and now she had women trying to 'Diva-fy' her. The Uso's were her unofficial companions while Christian did house shows, she suspected the blonde had asked them to watch over her, but they insisted it was because of their current fued with the Tag Team champions, Roman and Seth.

It was Friday when she saw the cameras and knew the Shield was out in the ring, talking shit about Christian who was getting dressed, she had been sitting out in the hallway with her skate board. The camera was off when she approached, whispering in one of the crew member's ear her request, they agreed. She sat on the crate and waited for them to cue her, the red light when on she watched bye to empty air, pretending she had been just conversing with someone, once she was done she sighed.

"Not much to do," She said lowly setting the board beside her before looking around the hallway, pretending to just spot something of interest. "Maybe not." She grinned widely and the camera followed her to the Shield's empty lockeroom, out in the ring screen where this was playing live she could imagine how mad they looked.

"Wonder what they have," She said aloud for the camera, slipping inside she sat down on the bench, pulling the nearest bag to her, it was Roman's. "Hmm boring." She sighed and shoved it to the floor, next was Seth's, she pulled out a metal shirt.

"Hmm Day to Remember, maybe not everything you do is total crap," She laughed and from the moniter on the screen she could see they hadn't left, just watching her in anger, afraid if they missed anything she'd destroy everything. Sarah shoved the bag away, putting the shirt back.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Let's hope you have something good." She smirked for the camera, she pulled out several items and tossed them to the floor. A pack of cigerettes, a comb, a cell phone. "Like you even know how to use this, Old Man." She laughed when it broke on the floor, she'd probably have to pay for that later but for now she was enjoying herself. "Ugh, nothing good."

A shirt caught her eye, it was a red, plaid button up, to big for her to wear but she smirked, an idea forming. "I could use this." She said and stood to leave the room, the cameras tried to follow but she slammed the down on them.

The Shield in the ring stood in shock as the crowd laughed and cheered for the brunette, the producers backstage showed a video on the titantron of Wednesday, the match between Dean and Christian. When it finished the blonde made his way out, smiling despite how irritated that she had done that without telling him. "Ahh my niece is definitely a Peep." He shook his head fondly. "And an Edge-head, did you see her eyes light up when she saw the plaid? Never knew why my friend always wore it but he must've rubbed off on her."

The promo continued like that, Christian staying out of the ring as he and Dean argued- mostly about Sarah and how Christian should keep her on a leash. Occasionally Roman or Seth threw in their own opinions but it was mostly between the champ and the blonde. Suddenly Christian's music hit again, all four men turning to stare at Sarah who came out smirking.

She had taken Dean's shirt and made it into a strapless dress, the hem of it reached alittle above her knees, she was wearing jean short-shorts underneath but it was impossible to tell. With skate board in hand she made her way down to stand beside her 'Uncle' smirking at the look on everyone's face. She knew it was a good tatic to get into Dean's head, make the man flustered and confused, his championship would be Christian's in no time.

Dean was staring wide eyed at the bold brunette, a strange feeling arose when he recognized his shirt on her. The laughter of her and her 'uncle' snapped him out of it, he threw the mike, hoping it would hit her. It didn't and that made her laugh even harder, the champion couldn't even focus on what Christian was saying, his eyes trained on every move she made.

And of course now the Uso's had to come out and give her an advantage, the group charged into the ring. Sarah took out Seth with her skate board, nearly snapping it over his face, Christian tossing the two toned man out of the ring. Roman got out numbered by his cousins and Dean pulled him out of the ring when he realized they wouldn't win this fight. Leaving the group smirking in the ring, the Shield retreated.

"Can't believe she went through our stuff." Seth complained as he made sure everything was in order.

"At least she didn't break your phone." Dean growled at his partner.

"You don't even use it," Roman spoke up. "It hasn't been charged for like two weeks."

"Whose side are you on?" Dean yelled, throwing the ruin phone in the trash. "She stole my shirt, I could file charges for that."

"We all know you won't." The larger man fixed him with a look. "This is childish, she's just a teenager, let it go."

"Shut up Roman!" Dean shrieked. "She didn't insult you, no one insults me!" He punched the wall, knuckles splitting.

"I'm with Dean, she hasn't even looked at you. Hell she keeps hitting me with shit, that skate board fucking hurt." Seth rubbing his forehead. "She didn't even open your bag."

"Because she knows I don't care about these mind games she's good at playing." He said simply. "I have a daughter, I know they are vengeful entities, I ain't gonna fuck with that and she knows it."

"Well lucky fucking you." Dean spat, punching the lockers now before storming out with his bag.

"Where are you going man?" Roman called.

"To get my fucking shirt back!" Was the only reply, Roman shook his head and sighed, Dean need to be careful around this girl.

The quest to find his shirt had fail- miserably- and left him angrier than before and in need of a drink. So that's how he ended up in a run down bar, away from fans and coworkers, drinking his eigth beer. The bar tender cut him off gruffily, causing Dean to punch him and get thrown out on his ass by security, a gash above his eye. Slowly he made his way back to the hotel, contemplating why a certain brunette was so stuck in his head.

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and comtempt, at least when she was near him, and her boldness, not caring what others thought if it meant getting her point across. Like tonight, she had easily looked like some floozy fan girl trying to get in his pants, but it was the way she walked, the way she smirked knowing how the sight had affected him. It looked like she only cared how it made him feel than how others percieved her, she knew she wasn't a slut and so she walked with that knowledge head held high. Her confidence definitely attracted him, he never understood why you would want to hide or lie about who you were, words were powerful if you said something about yourself you would be it. And Sarah obviously woke up every day, looked in the mirror, and said 'Today you are the baddest, best bitch in the atmosphere.'

It only seemed plausible that him thinking about her so deeply would make her run into him, it was the Beetle Juice Theory as he liked to call it. Well at least that was what he called it when he spotted her walking alone out of a bar. Why was she there? She wasn't even old enough to drink, the steady way she walked told him she hadn't, she was still wearing his shirt as a dress now with combat boots instead of the earlier converse. The image of her going out like that with the Divas made him laugh, so loudly that she noticed, if he hadn't been so drunkenly amused he would've been insulted how she didn't seem too afraid not to approach him.

"Something funny Mr. Ambrose?" She asked in mock politeness, he shook his head and kept laughing, eventualy she joined in- for other reasons of course.

"You don't know how badly I wanna fuck you seeing you in my shirt." He cackled out between laughs, she stopped laughing that started up agian louder.

"Oh man, you're fun drunk!" She shook her head and he paused, had he said something funny? What had he said?

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." He mumbled but she kept laughing and finally he did too.

"But's it's still the truth, oh man I got so deep inside your head with this stunt didn't I?" She teased, comfortable with the harmlessly drunk Dean. "I gotta do this more often."

"Oh Kid, you have no idea." He kept laughing until everything got blurry, after that he wasn't quite sure what happened.

**A/N Ended kinda abruptly but I was in a hurry to finish before work. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly Dean blinked, head pounding from the alcohol, he tried to frocus on his surroundings. He was in a bathroom, probably in the hotel, the white tiles reflecting off the bright flourescent lights. A soft humming drew his gaze forward, unable to move his head he followed with his eyes, he was met with a soft pink lips pulled into a smirk.

"Nice of you to join us again, Sunshine." Sarah laughed and his head throbbed despite how the sound was soft and sweet.

"What the fuck?" He groaned.

"You're a fun drunk, it was a pleasant surprise." She said and busied herself with the gash on his brow, he didn't remember how he got it but it was smarting. "Honestly if you weren't so funny I would've left you out in the steets."

"I passed out?" He asked, his brain hurt too much to plot her demise, there would be time for that later.

"Only after telling me how much you wanted to fuck me." She grinned widely at him, eyes glinting with mirth, she smoother a bandage over the now clean cut. "You're heavy you know that?"

"What?" He shrieked, trying to stand from his spot on the bath tub edge, but she held him down by his shoulders.

"You're heavy, sorry Sweety but I think you need to watch your weight." Sarah smirked, she knew that wasn't what he had meant but she was toying with him.

"I don't wanna fuck you." He growled the headache was slowly disappearing in favor of rage.

"Sure you don't," She shrugged lazily. "That's why you were moaning my name in your sleep." That damned smirk again, he wasn't sure if her wanted to punch it off her face or kiss it.

"I didn't say anything," Dean growled again, he was shaking with rage, she wasn't sure how far she could push before he broke but she was determined to learn.

"Thought you might say that, so I recorded it on camera." She pulled out her phone and showed him the video, it was him slumped in his sleep against a door arousal apparent and moaning out softly. 'Sarah.'

He didn't respond, instead he leaped for the phone, but the alcohol in his system made him slower than normal and Sarah had no problem keeping it out of reach. Soon they were both slumped against the counter, him growling and her smirking. "Well this definitely proves you don't want me." She teased and he snarled slightly.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm sure you'd love to." She countered eagerly and shoved him off of her. "You are very rude sir, I saved your drunk ass from being abducted by fangirls. I even cleaned up your cut and this is how you repay me." She laughed and was soon leading him out of the room.

Again he stayed silent, wobbling on his feet, he must've had more to drink than he had thought or maybe he'd bashed his head when he passed out. Taking his silence for compliancing, Sarah led him out of her hotel room, he glanced around for Jay but the man must've still have been out. "Yeah Jay went to the club with the Usos, no idea why he's old he don't need to be out dancing with chicks." She made a face and he laughed, stopping when he remembered who he was walking with. She had noticed though and was smirking but stayed quiet.

It wasn't until she left him leant up against the wall and waited in front of him expectantly did he realize she had taken him back to his hotel room. Unfortunately he noticed to slowly for the brunette's liking and she was digging into his pockets for his key card, he flinched at the feeling and tried not to think about how close her hand was to his still very sensitive arousal. She must've read his mind because soon she said. "Try not to enjoy this too much."

"You wish bitch." He sneered.

"You were doing so well with the niceness." She smiled and shook her head, pulling the card out of his pants she giggled slightly. "I could post on Twitter that I got in Dean Ambrose's pants and it'd be totally true."

He wanted to laugh at that so badly, it was funny and he was still slightly giddy from his drunken activities, some how managing to go between happy drunk and angry hungover for the last few minutes. But he kept a straight face, even managed a slight glare as she swiped the key card. Seth and Roman had choosen shared a room tonight, leaving him with a single room and all the privacy he wanted. Of course with a nosy Sarah in the room nothing was private, he soon learned that when she plopped on the couch picking up the book he had been reading that morning.

"Brave New World?" She murmured with appreciation. "Kinda ironic, a guy who tries his best to go against the norm reading about a man doing the same." She flipped through the pages lazily, he remained at the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, noticing for the first time she was still in his shirt.

"Entertaining myself." She smirked widely. "Jay is out, so is most of the roster and bars aren't my thing. Plus I'm hoping you're still drunk. You're such a fun drunk, if I had to guess I would've said you were an angry drunk but I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Get out and give me back my shirt." He growled, his head was pounding, it was nearly 3 in the morning and he didn't want to think anymore of her in his room, in his shirt.

"Well if you insist," She said lazily, she stood and before he could say anything pushed past him just before she opened the door she popped the buttons of the shirt. The fabric slid off her pearly skin easily, he stared at the smooth, silky skin revealed as she tossed the shirt into his face. He flinched and ripped the clothing as fast as he could, trying to drink in as much of the sight of her as he could. She was in a lacy red bra and black boy short undies, coupled with her combat boots she still wore she looked like she was ready for a Diva's match. "I liked you so much better drunk." She called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

_Stop her, grab her, fuck her_. His brain screamed at him but all he could do was stare as the door shut. Once it was closed and he was sure he was alone, he buried the fabric into his face again, inhaling deeply hoping to catch her scent that had no doubt been left there by her. It was a sweet, flowery scent that contradicted her personality, it smelled like his mom's purse, well before..._It doesn't matter_, he told himself, refusing to go down that dark path.

Instead he laid in his bed, stripping of his clothes and sliding the shirt on but leaving it unbuttoned. His mind flew to the memory of her curves exposed slightly to him, a gasp left his mouth when he realized he was stroking himself. Staying focused on the task in his hand, he tugged and imagined her flawless skin marred with bruises and cuts he would give her. A twist and he thought of how her face would look just before he drove her over the edge of lust, how she'd beg him for it again. He'd make her whimper and pant for him, then ask politely for more.

_"Please, Master." She whined low in her throat, sweat coating her skin lightly._

_ "What do you want, pet?" He grinned down at her, hovering over her body poised just at her entrance, waiting for those words._

_ "Take me, make me yours, anything!" She cried and wiggled against the cuffs he had put her in. "Please, Sir, just touch me!" He chuckled and -without pause- thrusted in deeply, she gasped and moaned._

_ "You fucking love this don't you, pet?" He taunted but she fed off it._

_ "Yes!" She tried to thrust up against his hips but he held her down, her first warning to lie still. "Please More!"_

_ "Fucking slut, begging for it from anyone who would walk through wouldn't you?" He was testing her now._

_ "No, Sir. Never. Yours, just yours." She whimpered, tears of ectasy streaming down her face._

"Mine," Dean growled as he came into his hand, for the first time since he had joined WWE he had actually masturbated instead of finding some ring rat. "Oh fucking hell." He groaned as he cleaned his hand off with a tissue, maybe the others were right. Maybe he did want her. But more importantly, did she want him?

"You're gonna be in the Shield's corners tonight?!" Christian yelled to the shorter teen in front of him, he was dressed in his ring gear, cameras trained on the pair along with the Usos in the background. Shock written over the men's faces.

"Yep," She smiled widely, dressed in purple cargos and a plain black tank top. Suddenly she looked down at herself, then at what Christian was wearing, and finally the purple trunk clad Uso twins. "Did we plan on matching or did all this just happen?" The Canadian ignored her and shoved past, frustrated with the small brunette.

"Why would you support the Shield?" Jimmy asked incredisously.

"Oh relax boys," She patted him on the shoulder and gave them a cheeky grin. "We all play for the same team." With that she walked off to find her 'Uncle' leaving two very confused Uso's.

"When she said that... Did she mean?" Jey trailed off.

"I don't know man, but I ain't letting her around my girl anymore." Jimmy said and the camera faded out to black.

"What do you make of that?" Seth asked skeptically as he flicked off the TV, the group had watched the segment with high interest, well Seth and Dean did, Roman couldn't care less.

"It might be a trap." Roman said from his spot on the bench, he was only half listening to the conversation.

"Maybe, or she might be jumping ship." Seth pointed out, obviously disturbed by the teen's sudden longing to be near them. "Think about it, she could just be trying to make Christian all fired up."

"Either way we still get the short end of the stick," Roman sighed. "Look she's probably just wants to be rebelious, and maybe cause some controversy."

"Let's just ignore it." Dean growled, he had been mostly silent the days following her Shirt stunt on Friday, now it was Monday and he just wanted to focus on Money In the Bank.

"She could have a crush on you," Seth smirked, knowing which buttons to push. "That could work for us, she wants to fire up her uncle and make a move on her dream guy." Dean scoffed but the two toned man continued on. "If we're nice to her then we could use her to betray Christian."

"She's not dumb, Rollins. She won't give him up for anything." Dean hissed.

"Maybe not," Roman finally concentrating on the conversation. "But if we still play nice with her, act like we knew she was gonna be in our corner, maybe give her a hug or a wink, then Christian will blow up. He won't be focusing on the match, that's when we'll strike." He slammed his fist into his palm.

"Agreed, I say we play nice," Seth grinned at his partner. "Just this once."

"Fine," Dean growled, but inside he was jumping for joy, now he could appeal to the brunette and maybe fufil his fantasy. If he played his cards right, Sarah would be in his arms by midnight and he could put this silly longing behind him.

Christian had refused to allow Sarah to make an enterance with her, he was still furious at her reckless decision. Deep down he knew she had a plan knocking around that pretty little head of hers, but she denied any ideas of a plan, just saying that she wanted to get both sides of the situation. So she was lounging around by the enterance alone, waiting for the current Diva's match up to end so she could go out there with the Uso's, when the men in vests approached her.

It was easy for her to tell they were coming even from a distance, the crowd of backstage parted for them like the Red Sea to Moses, but she still feigned surprised for the camera she saw recording them. A stare down ensued between them, she didn't move an inch from her perch on the crate and they didn't come closer than 3 feet. Finally Roman nidged Dean forward, the blonde was glaring at the ground mostly.

"You'll enter with us." Was all she got for an explanation, it was all she needed, a smile broke her face though it came off slightly as a mischievous smirk. She followed them, not needing to be told twice, the camera faded off again and the WWE universe was confused.

Suffice to say Christian and the Uso's, neither of whom had watched the segment, were shocked when the Shield theme hit and there was Sarah in her dark purple pants sidling down the arena steps just a second behind Dean Ambrose. The faction smirked when the Canadian needed to be restrained for a moment, nearly going wild when Dean wrapped an arm playfully around her shoulders. Of course Sarah played up the part, smilin innocently and looking around wide eyed, no one noticed how odd it was considering her behaviour.

Finally the reff got everyone settled and Christian would start off the match with Dean in the ring, Sarah smirked behind her hand as she watched the fight unfold, she sent Christian a subtle wink and he visibly relaxed. Of course the two members on the apron noticed the changed and tried to get him angry again, smiling sweetly down at her and patting her head when she cheered for the US champion, it did nothing to the former World champ.

Dean got the tag to Roman and the Samoan Monster got to work on Jimmy, the US champ tried to get Christian worked up but failed, sending Sarah winks and licking his lips while staring at her. The crowd ate it up but the Canadian only rolled his eyes, confusing everyone including his partners. The match rolled on in a grueling way, Jey managing to cleanly pin Seth, of course even if they lose they still had to get the last word. Sarah was surprisingly quiet during the match and when the Shield was about to lose she was standing close to Dean's legs, he figured she was just nervous.

He realized his mistake when he tried to climb into the ring, ready for an attack on the victors, he fell flat on his face, shoeslaces tied together. It took him a moment to register what was wrong and by then the winners had exited, laughing it up with each other. Sarah was grinning at him like the cat that ate the canary, she licked her lips mockingly and winked. Roman and Seth were beside him, trying to calm him but he felt his blood boil looking at the object of his affections like that.

"You really thought I was one of you?!" She laughed and held up his title, the group had allowed her to carry it when they were supposed to give it to the referee. "This is all that matters." She smirked again.

Dean leaped forward, slipping past the ropes to chase her, he of course tripped again before just shoving the combat boots off. Seth followed after him, as he chased the brunette in his socks, sliding somewhat at the turns. Roman grabbed the shoes and followed at a more leisurely pace, not surprised at what had happened and not even mad. _I warned them, _he thought with a shrug.

The chase was long, Seth eventually gave up following the teen, but Dean was fueled by embarrassment and rage and lust. Alternatively Sarah seemed fueled by amusement and joy and mirth, she evaded him expertly that he almost wanted to be impressed. Unlike the first night he had chased her, she didn't try to slip out somewhere and hide, she almost seemed like she wanted him to chase her. At the moment he only thought it meant she had no escape plan, but again he was wrong.

He skidded to halt when she suddenly tossed his title onto the top of a tall crate, by the time he was back on the ground she was long gone. With a sigh he realized he had been played again, she hadn't been running from him because she had no plan, she had done it so she could find the best place to ditch his belt. Checking his watch he groaned when it showed he had been running for close to twenty minutes.

**A/N Oh God that Sarah is a trip, this was what scene had been in my mind when I decided to start the story, I just feel like there should be more DX prank like moments like this. It would be a great day if something like this happened.**


End file.
